Leaving Through the Window
by Pheobe Caulfield
Summary: Yuna finally agrees to one of her cousin's crazy ideas to get her and Tidus together...but could Rikku's halfbaked plan actually lead to something more than just a one night stand?
1. Turtles and Tutoring

"Yuna. _Yuna!_"

Blinking rather serenely, Yuna turned casually to her cousin who was sitting beside her at the lab tables in the back of their science class.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past hour!" her cousin hissed vehemently.

"Rikku, we've only been in here for ten minutes."

"Yeah, and look at who you've been staring at the entire time!"

Yuna pursed her lips but did not try to correct her cousin. There was no sense in trying to tell her that she hadn't been staring at the back of a certain blonde blitzer's head when she most blatantly had.

"Yunie….just tell him that you like him," her cousin stated, as if that was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"I can not! We don't even talk! How the hell am I supposed to tell him I like him if the most we've ever said to each other was 'hey, can you pass me a beer?'" Yuna whispered, holding up her notebook in a way that she hoped would look non-conspicuous. They were supposed to be watching a video on sea critters, but since Yuna and Rikku were both stationed in the back of the room, neither ever paid much attention.

"Then at least introduce yourself. Come on Yuna, it's not like you're some disgusting ogre, he'll totally fall in love with you."

Yuna frowned at her cousin. "So you're saying the only reason he'd talk to me is because I don't look like…Glinda Lightings?"

Rikku cringed at the name. "Yuck, don't talk to her about me. She sits next to me in health and hasn't showered in at least a week."

Yuna sighed and put her head in her hands and whimpered quietly. "I feel so stupid. I haven't gotten this hung up over a guy since grade school."

"Yuna, you'll be fine. You're pretty, he's gorgeous, you're popular, he's the star of the blitzball team, you have like, a 4.0 and he's….Yuna, that's it!" Rikku's last exclamation was so loud several heads turned. Rikku and Yuna watched the T.V. screen innocently until attention had been reverted back to the mating turtles.

"Yuna…tutor him!"

Yuna, who had also been watching the movie with mild interest, looked at her cousin sharply with an open mouth. "What? Excuse me?"

"Yeah!" Rikku turned in her seat to face Yuna, nearly quivering with excitement. "Yeah, it would be _perfect_! You're both in honors algebra 2, right? And I heard from Wakka that he could get suspended from the team if he failed another test."

"Rikku…I don't know about this," Yuna said warily. It sounded like another one of Rikku's half-baked ideas. But if she really _had _heard from Wakka that Tidus could get academic probation…well it was worth a shot, wasn't it? She looked over at her cousin's eager face and sighed. "Alright. But you're setting it up. I don't need him thinking that I think he's a total moron by randomly offering to tutor him."

Rikku looked like she could've exploded with joy.

**A/N**-so…what do you guys think? Like it, hate it? Pleeease review and tell me. And FYI, my chapters aren't normally this short, this was just an idea that popped in my head so I figured I'd throw it out there to see if anyone liked it, and I hope you do, because I think I could make it veeery interesting…


	2. Francais Anyone?

**A/N**-wow thanks for the reviews guys! I was expecting like…two. So six was a nice surprise, especially for such a short chapter. This one isn't _quite_ as short, but it's not exactly as long as I'd like either. But I figured since I wrote it pretty fast that you guys wouldn't be too mad. Anyway, on with chapter 2.

Yuna sat on her small balcony, watching the water from her pool ripple ceaselessly from the small waterfall feeding into it. It had been a week since Rikku had proposed the idea of Yuna tutoring Tidus, and despite Rikku's constant reassurances that everything was taken care of, Yuna still felt apprehensive. What if it all fell through and she'd have to find another typical girly way of getting him to notice her? Yuna wasn't stupid, she had seen every attempt to get with Tidus that existed. She had been to every party, every blitzball game and it was always the same. The same girls wearing the same clothes with the same objective; Tidus. And it always ended up with some meaningless two or three week relationship.

Yuna rolled her neck until she heard it crack, releasing some of the built up tension from the past week. She sighed deeply into the warm night air. Their house was set slightly away from the rest of the neighborhoods built outside of Zanarkand's city limits. Thanks to her father's forward thinking, she could enjoy the night sky without all the light pollution blocking her view.

"Yuna." Yuna turned to see her father halfway through her doorway, holding the phone in his hand. "It's for you, sweetie."

"Thanks dad," she said, walking through her double doors and into her room to take the phone from her father. "Hello?" Yuna prayed that it was Rikku, maybe she could give her some insight to the whole Tidus situation…_like there even is a situation_, Yuna thought bitterly.

"Hey, this is Tidus…Wakka told me to call this number if I was 'looking for a good time.'"

Yuna let her mouth drop, and after several seconds of agonizing silence, she heard a trickle of laughter filter through to her end of the phone.

"Sorry, just a joke. He actually told me to call you because you needed someone to help you in French."

If his first statement had been a shock, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. "Wha-what? Excuse me?"

"You need tutoring?" the voice on the other end of the line contained a hint of uncertainty.

"Who told you this again?"

"Wakka. He just gave me your number and told me to call you because Rikku said you were struggling."

Yuna closed her eyes and sighed inwardly, how could Rikku do this to her? Aside from not needing any tutoring in foreign language, she was the one that was supposed to be doing the helping, not the other way around!

"He might have been misinformed," she said slowly.

"So…you don't need help? Because now that I'm on academic probation I'm pretty much free whenever." Yuna could definitely hear a distinct note of bitterness in his voice as he said this. It did clear up a couple things though, if he was already suspended from playing, Rikku would've had to have come up with something else to get them together. But that still doesn't explain why Rikku didn't tell her about it…

"Why were you suspended?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. She still had to play it out like this was all new to her.

"Low test scores in math. Algebra 2, if you want to know the details."

"Hey, you know I'm in that class too," She said nonchalantly. "I can help you study if you want." Yess, score one for Yuna.

"Yeah…that might be a good idea. But hey, I thought I was the one that's supposed to be helping you." _My thoughts exactly. _

"We can do both," Yuna said in a dismissive manner. She'd just have to dumb down a little bit when he was speaking French to her.

"Alright, well how's about Thursday at 7. Is your place okay?"

"Er, yeah, that's fine."

"Alright, seeya then." And with a click he was gone.

00000000

Yuna sat in front of her computer, occasionally typing a sentence or two, but otherwise too distracted to write anything of real meaning for her Spirian History essay. She kept thinking that in less than 24 hours Tidus was going to be in her room. Tidus. In her room. Preferably without any clothes….

"Ack!" Yuna shook her head forcibly and pushed herself away from her computer and onto her bed with a soft 'umph.'

What is wrong with her? She was acting exactly like all the girls that she made fun of…and it was killing her! She couldn't afford to trip over her words just because of him. She couldn't afford to be smiling like an idiot the entire time either. That'd be waaay too obvious, it's not like she'd get that giddy over homework.

Yuna squeezed a pillow over her head, trying desperately not to feel nauseous. She didn't remove it when she heard a knock.

"Yuna? It's me, can I come in?" her father asked from behind her door.

"Yeah," she said, though slightly muffled.

"Hey." She heard him open the door and walk over to her bed and sit down. He gently pulled the pillow off her face. "I'm having a little get together tomorrow night and I need you home, okay?"

"Tomorrow? Dad, I told you that's when Tidus is coming over," she said slightly exasperated. She loved her dad dearly, but sometimes he just didn't listen.

"Oh, well then just invite him over for dinner and then you two can study."

"But dad-" she began but he stood and cut her off.

"It'll be fun," he began to exit her room. "Now get some sleep, dear." He said over his shoulder, turning the light off before he shut her door.

"But, dad…." Yuna turned to look at her clock. "It's only 8."

**A/N**-Okay..so they probably wouldn't have French in Spira, but for the sake of the storyline will you guys let it slide? Thanks, and again, please review!


	3. War of the Water

**A/N**-Reeally sorry this took so long. I had a chapter written but I decided that I didn't like it so I started over. So I hope you guys all like this chapter, it's long! And a special loving thanks to my beta, she helped me with a lot of it. So anyway, please leave a review, it's much appreciated and enjoy!

War of the Water

"Dad, I thought you said this was just going to be dinner," Yuna said to her father as they stood among at least 30 people who were milling about their house, most carrying drinks and various finger foods.

"Did I say that?" asked her father, his brow furrowed. "Well…" His expression cleared. "You know how it is, honey: you invite a couple people and before you know it, you've invited the entire department. Everyone knows everyone and it's hard to just have a small get-together. Ah, there's Jerard, I have to go, sweetie." With a quick peck on the cheek, Braska was hurrying off towards a stout man with a very sad looking excuse for a toupee.

Yuna rolled her eyes and stalked off to wait for Tidus, who, to her knowledge, had yet to arrive. So far, she had exerted an admirable amount of self control as she walked past numerous servers carrying drink-filled trays, but finally her will crumbled, and she grabbed a blue martini. She just hoped that she'd be able to consume it without her father seeing.

She had only taken a couple sips before she managed to knock shoulders with some stranger, her glass nearly flying out of her hand.

"Oh, geez," she took a step back from the person she had nearly bowled over. "I'm really sorry, I-" her voice caught in her throat as a pair of bright blue eyes settled on her, glinting with amusement.

"Hey, maybe you've had enough, hm?" Tidus said, casually relieving her of her drink.

Yuna's eyes grew wide, "No! I'm not-er I mean that's just-" Yuna breathed through her nose before trying again. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not drunk."

Tidus raised an eyebrow before a smile broke across his face and he began to chuckle. "Whatever you say." He looked around for a moment, all the while sipping at her glass, before he spoke. "Some party you've got going on. I was under the impression that it was going to be a small family thing."

Yuna let out a small laugh. "You and me both. My father likes to have parties with people he works with. He says it makes everyone feel 'part of the family.' Supposedly they all get along really well," she said with a shrug. "But it could just be drinks."

Tidus snorted. "My dad used to have parties for his blitzball team all the time. Always seemed like everyone and their mom showed up, drinking and eating till three in the morning. But I have to say they weren't nearly as classy." He plucked a cracker from a passing tray and popped it in his mouth, then made a face. "Bleh, though I have to admit I never had a taste for caviar."

Yuna laughed and shook her head gently, her earrings making a small tinkling noise as they moved. "Come on, let's get out of here."

**0000000000000 **

Yuna led Tidus through several rooms before they finally reached a set of large double doors that lead to their pool.

Even though the pool was located just outside their house, it seemed as though they had traveled to some secluded island like Besaid or Kilika. They were completely surrounded by exotic flora and their pool (if that's what you could really call it) looked as natural as if it had been there for a hundred years. A steady flow of water cascaded from rocks set several feet above their heads into the crystal clear water, which was at least 20 feet deep. Yuna smiled gently whenever she was in this part of their estate, partly since it had been created especially for her mother.

"My dad had this place made for my mom after they moved into the house. He figured he was being real romantic and dashing since they got married under a waterfall. But I guess it worked since it was always her favorite place to go," Yuna said, walking over towards the water.

Yuna stopped at the edge of the softly lit pool and flicked off her sandals before sitting at the edge of a smooth stone, Tidus following suit.

"The water's gorgeous," Tidus commented softly. A plethora of rose-shaped candles floated gently on the pool's surface. "Sort of reminds me of the blitzball stadium in Luca during the summer, it's clear like this."

"I've never been to a game in Luca before," Yuna admitted sheepishly. She had an idea of what Tidus's reaction to this statement was going to be like.

"What?" Tidus turned sharply to face her, his face etched in incredulous disbelief.

"Yeah, I know." She hung her head slightly to show that she was ashamed. "My father goes every year with some of his old friends. It's sort of like a vacation for him. It lets him pretend to be young again, which is why I've never asked to tag along. I think it'd sort of ruin it for him."

Tidus relaxed. "Well, I guess that's reasonable. I was just afraid that you didn't go because you have a deep hatred for sports or something."

Yuna shook her head. "Nah, I've been to all the high school games."

Tidus smiled and, turning to face the water again, he said, "I know."

Somewhat taken aback by his response, Yuna was about to ask how he would know when Tidus was suddenly on his feet. He extended a hand to Yuna, who accepted and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She let her hand linger in his warm palm a little longer than what would be considered normal before releasing it somewhat reluctantly—his hand was warm and…comfortable.

"Do you swim often?" Tidus asked as Yuna smoothed her skirt.

"Not particularly, why?" Yuna looked up at Tidus, his mouth forming a mischievous grin that she recognized instantly as a danger sign.

"Maybe we should change that."

Before Yuna could even open her mouth to protest, Tidus had both hands on Yuna's waist and was jumping over the edge into the water, narrowly avoiding several candles.

"Tidus!" Yuna sputtered as soon as she resurfaced.

"What?" Tidus schooled his features into something resembling innocence before breaking the façade and grinning madly, obviously pleased with himself.

"We're—we're supposed to be studying!" Yuna burst out, somewhat hysterically. She was all too aware of her hair plastered across her face and how her mascara must be running. She was also painfully aware of the fact that her clothes were sticking to all her curves…

There was a moment's silence before Tidus burst out laughing. He was quickly followed by Yuna who was shaking her head.

Tidus shook his blonde locks, spraying Yuna in the face.

"Ack! Tidus, cut it out!" Yuna shrieked as the spray hit her face, although her makeup was a lost cause by this point.

"What?" Tidus laughed. "You're already soaked," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well that's not the point." Yuna pouted, praying to God she didn't look like some sort of feral animal caught in a downpour.

As she stared, Yuna couldn't help but notice that the warm, faint candlelight was reflecting very nicely in Tidus' golden hair. He looked suddenly serious, and her pulse quickened instantly. She realized that they were actually very close together in the water. Her face relaxed to mirror his and she began to wonder what he was thinking. _He's going to kiss me,_ she thought, half excited, half very nervous as he started to slowly float towards her.

Their faces were so close together that Yuna was convinced she was about to explode with anticipation. Tidus, the star blitzball player, was in a pool with her, drenched to the skin. She couldn't believe her luck, one of Zanarkand High's most sought-after mouths was little more than an inch from her own.

And then, to her shock, she was quite abruptly underwater. She could faintly hear Tidus' laughter through the water filling her ears, and it took her a moment to realize that she had been dunked. _What a little prat! He's going to pay for this_, she thought indignantly, coming up for air. _Making me think he was going to kiss me…_

After blinking all the water out of her eyes, Yuna noticed for the first time why others seemed to think Tidus was an arrogant little rich boy. He was wearing a very pleased smirk on his face that seemed to positively begin to glow with conceit when he saw the anger on her face. But to her relief, his expression faded after a moment and was replaced with something that looked like worry.

"Come on, you're not mad at me, are you?"

Instead of answering, Yuna sent a shower of water at him, forcing him to swim backwards towards the waterfall. "I'll show you!" Yuna launched herself at him, grabbing any part of his body that she could get a hold of.

Tidus seemed to find this highly amusing; he took a defensive strategy and let her pummel him while biting back a laugh. He couldn't control himself for long, though. After a moment he burst out laughing and began to take part in their little water war, Yuna's shrieks and Tidus' laughter filling the night air.


	4. Les Étoiles

A/N-Oh, I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope you all haven't given up on me. I promise it was totally worth the wait. And do review, please.

**Les Etoiles**

"Yuna, you're father will be down momentarily. He's just finishing up for the day."

"Thanks, Angie." Yuna smiled at her father's secretary and took a seat near the elevators that led up to her father's office. A place that had only been visited by herself and a select few 'elite' clients.

She smoothed the fabric of her skirt as she waited. He had called her at home to tell her to be at his office at 7:30 because he wanted to take her out to dinner. It wasn't entirely surprising; her father liked to spring dinners on her every now and again, as if to reassure her that she was, in fact, daddy's girl.

After ten minutes, Yuna had begun to count the tiny speckles on the marble floor when a small ding of the elevator alerted her to the fact that her father had arrived.

Two men stepped out of the elevator, both grinning broadly.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," Braska said as they exited the elevator. They both walked past Yuna, oblivious of her presence.

"And you," said the other, grasping the hand that Braska had outstretched. "And call me about that game this weekend."

"Count on it," he said, and both men chuckled to themselves.

When the other man turned to leave, Yuna stood to alert her father to her presence. "Dad?"

Braska turned and when his eyes landed on Yuna, she thought she saw his smile flicker for an instant. But maybe she had just imagined it, because an instant later her father had the grin hitched back onto his face.

"Yuna! Right on time, as always." Braska glanced at his watch before turning to his secretary.

"Angie, I'm heading out now. Make sure that report is sent out by nine tomorrow, it can't be late."

"Of course, Mr. Konami." She said with a smile.

"Let's go Yuna." Braska strode ahead of his daughter, leaving her to follow in his wake.

She furrowed her brow. Her father usually greeted her with nothing less than a hug; today he seemed to not even want to look at her. Her frown remained on her face as she followed him to his car, three steps behind him the entire time.

**0000000000**

The next 15 minutes did nothing to ease her uncertainties. It was one of the iciest car rides she had ever experienced. They didn't speak a word to each other the entire time they were in the car. Yuna tried to run off a mental list in her head of what she could've possibly done to piss him off, but nothing that she could think of justified Braska alienating her like this.

Yuna crossed her arms as they stopped in front of Les étoiles, her father's favorite high-end restaurant. Her father tossed his keys to the valet driver and walked through the doors without a backward glance at Yuna.

The maitre d' greeted them both with a smile. "Ah, Mr. Konami, your usual table I presume?"

With a nod, they both followed the tuxedoed man away from most of the other customers, giving them a false sense of privacy.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Andrews."

Andrews bowed deeply before returning to his station at the entrance of Les Etoiles

Yuna chewed on her bottom lip. Whatever was causing her father to act this way was making her nervous. She felt her stomach twist as she picked up the menu without really seeing it. Yuna let her foot jiggle for several more painfully silent moments before she spoke.

"So…did you bring me here to talk about something?" she asked slowly, pausing after every other word.

On any other day, Yuna would've expected an answer like "Do I need a reason to take my daughter to dinner?" This, however, depended on Braska acting like his normal self. But Yuna had an idea that she was in for something less pleasant than some cutesy clichéd response she was used to hearing.

Braska took a sip of his water and then pushed it to the side; he was getting serious.

"There's definitely something we need to discuss."

"Well, this sounds like _fun_," Yuna snapped automatically, before biting the inside of her lip. It probably wasn't the best idea to incite her father, when he was already obviously pissed.

"This boy," her father went on, ignoring her last statement. "Tidus. He's Jecht's son, right?"

"Um, yeah." Yuna shifted in her seat. She didn't like where the conversation was heading.

Braska sighed. "Look, Yuna, you're not going to like what I have to say, but you need to stay away from him."

"What?" Yuna's anger instantly boiled to the surface. "Why?"

Braska leaned forward. "Yuna, I know men. I've worked with some of the worst of them and I know what their intentions are. _Stay away from him_." He enunciated the last four words slowly and clearly.

"Dad-what are you talking about? Have you even _met_ him? How do you know who he is?" she asked incredulously.

"I know his father," said Braska bluntly. It seemed as though he thought his words would end their discussion, but Yuna wasn't finished.

"You know his father?" Yuna repeated in a deadpan voice. "Like _that's_ supposed to mean anything."

"It does and it will. I know his type, Yuna. I don't want you near him. He'll only hurt you."

Yuna gave a derisive laugh. She couldn't quite get her head around the idea of her father being so unreasonable. "Right, _right_. Like that's never happened before." She shook her head. "I can't believe you're acting like I'm still a child. But you know, I guess that would explain why you always hold things back from me." Yuna felt her voice rising; the more she said the louder she got. "What have you been doing, dad? Background checks? Looking at police records? Don't tell me you've pulled Spike out of retirement, I know how he loved tailing people for you."

"That's not what I've been doing." Braska said in an icy calm tone. "I didn't need to. I know this man. His family isn't any good."

"They play _blitzball,_ dad! His father is famous for it, how bad can they be!" she said, her voice rising an octave. She was also painfully aware of how thick it was becoming. Yuna swallowed hard, trying to push the tears back.

"There are things you don't know, Yuna!" Braska banged his hand on the table, beginning to lose his own temper at last.

"Then _tell_ me! If you'd done that in the first place, we wouldn't be having this argument!" screamed Yuna. She felt a slight shift in the conversation and it was making her feel sick.

"You know, Yuna," Braska began, a dangerous note in his voice. "Maybe if you'd start acting your age and for God's sake maybe stop being so _naïve_, then we wouldn't be in this situation, period!" His voice, too, had increased dramatically in volume and passion.

"Well if _you_ didn't hide so much from us then maybe she wouldn't've left!" Yuna's voice had increased so loudly that almost the entire restaurant had quieted, regardless of the fact that their table was somewhat isolated from the rest of the patrons.

The only thing that Yuna could hear was her heart pounding in her ears as she stood, forcefully knocking her chair backwards. This temporary deafness made it easy to ignore the scattered whispers as she swiftly navigated to and through the double doors and into the night air.

00000000000

Yuna struggled to keep her tears in check as she stormed through the city streets. The words that had transpired between the two stung her heart. She couldn't recall the last time she had been this angry with him, or indeed, had gotten in a fight at all.

But after several blocks and many blind turns, Yuna forced herself to slow down and take in her surroundings. It took several more seconds for her to realize that she had no idea where she was.

"Well, this is _awesome_," she muttered.

In her anger, she had also forgotten her purse, forgoing any chance of calling someone she knew to pick her up.

Yuna moved to shove her hands in her pockets to fish out change for a pay phone, but her hands met air; she was wearing a skirt…no pockets.

"This is perfect. I can't even call a cab." Yuna squinted at the milieu and sighed. _How do I not know where I am? _She couldn't be more than a few blocks from the restaurant, if she could just find the street she could-

"Lost?" an oily voice came from behind her.

Yuna whipped around, her stomach nearly jumping through her throat. "No, I-I'm fine." She tried in vain to steady her voice as she spoke. She couldn't quite see the man's face; his hoodie shrouded it from view.

"You sure? We could get you home safe and sound."

_We?_

The man spread his arms and Yuna froze as two men stepped out of the shadows.

"For a small fee, of course."

What small part of his face Yuna could see broke into a hungry grin, revealing several missing teeth, and one covered in gold. The other two followed suit, one chucking as he cracked his knuckles.

Yuna flinched at the sound, her mouth completely dry. Her mind was screaming at her to run, scream, _anything_, but her feet remained planted firmly on the pavement and her mouth stayed glued shut.

"Come on, darlin', we can show you all sorts of thrills…" crooned one of the men.

_How could there not be anyone here to see this?_ Yuna thought fiercely, her feet still rooted to the spot. _Please god, just send me someone, _anyone_, I don't care. _

She inhaled sharply as she felt pressure on her shoulder.

"God, I've been looking for you all over this town."

Yuna was turned around roughly by whoever had an iron grip on her shoulder. She winced, but one look at the face of who it was made her forget her pain entirely.

"Squall?" Yuna croaked. She had half expected her father, or maybe even Auron.

"Yeah, me-" he pointed at his chest. "Squall. As in the one that's been trying to find you all night."

"All night…but…?"Yuna's mind was swimming. Before she had a chance to react, Squall began to tug her away from her three would-be assailants, all of whom he ignored completely, and towards a more populated area.

They crossed the street, his arm now around her shoulders, keeping her pulled tight to him. She didn't dare speak in case the three were following, although she didn't know how much harm they could do now that she and Squall were around actual people.

Once they were safely obscured from view, Yuna's mind and body snapped into sync. She wrenched herself out of Squall's grip and turned to face him.

"What was that?"

Squall grinned in an apologetic sort of way. "Sorry, I had to make them think I was a force to be reckoned with if I didn't feel like getting physical."

"Physical? I don't know why you did that in the first place!"

Squall raised his eyebrows. "What, you mean you wanted me to leave you there?"

"No," Yuna's face began to burn. "I just wish I knew what you were doing. I probably looked like an idiot," she said, running her hand through her hair.

Squall snorted. "As opposed to how you could've looked while you were being gang raped."

Yuna's anger flared up once again, she knew what he was saying was right, and arguing a point would be completely moot, but she couldn't contain the frustration she'd been feeling in the first place. She needed to get _something_ out.

"I can take care of myself, you know." She glared at him, knowing full well that there was no way she could've taken on three full-grown men by herself. "I wasn't some stupid damsel in distress that needed rescuing."

Squall snorted again and placed a hand on his hip, looking down at her condescendingly. "You know, you were _exactly_ like this when we were dating. You were never grateful for anything, anybody-"

"_Grateful!"_ Yuna shrieked. "You know, I never _asked_ you to help me. I would've been perfectly fine on my own!"

"Oh really? What would you have done Yuna? Thrown money at them? You know, it's weird." Squall pretended to be in thought. "I was always under the impression that they were the ones that are supposed to be giving you the money. But that must be why you're so pissed off--I just lost you three customers."

Yuna felt her mouth drop open slightly and her breathing become shallow. She was so stunned by his words that she almost didn't hear a soft "Hey" come from behind Squall.

Both teenagers looked to see who it was--Yuna's stomach felt like it had dropped out of her body, along with anything that could've been useful at the moment. Like basic motor functions.

Tidus stared at the both of them, his hand resting on the back of a girl Yuna instantly recognized as Dona. They two looked like they had just stepped out of the small café set behind them.

All four seemed to be caught in varying degrees of shock or just plain awkwardness. Squall recovered first.

"Um-" he hastily cleared his throat since it had just come out an octave higher than usual. "'Sup Tidus?"

This seemed to break the deer-caught-in-headlights syndrome that had fallen over them and they all visibly relaxed, though Yuna was still eyeing Tidus and Dona with a clenched jaw. She was having trouble deciding whom she loathed more at the moment, Dona or Squall.

"Didn't think I'd see you guys here," Tidus said, looking grateful for a reason to take his hand off of Dona.

"Yeah, well, we just bumped into each other," Squall said, not meeting Yuna's eyes.

Yuna nodded, and forced herself to speak. "Well, it was really nice seeing you all, but I have to go. My father's waiting for me." Yuna tried to offer them a smile, but her face didn't seem to want to cooperate. The most she could do was give them a small twitch with her mouth before she hightailed it out of there, fully intent on calling a cab, no matter if she had the money or not.

She stood by the side of the curb, her eyes on the search for anything yellow-there was never a cab when you really needed one…

She heard the footsteps before she registered that someone was calling her name. "Yuna! Wait up!"

Yuna stopped and turned around to watch Tidus expertly weaving in between people.

"Look, Yuna, I just wanted to tell you that-what you saw back there, it wasn't what it looked like."

Yuna forced her features to resemble something that she hoped looked like mild surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, well, you know, me and Dona. We were just-"

"Tidus." Yuna held up a hand to stop him. It was painful to hear him try and make excuses for what he was doing. "It's not like we're dating. You're allowed to go out with other people, regardless of whether or not it's a date," she said, making it sound like he didn't need to justify himself.

"Thanks Yuna, I'm-I'm glad you feel that way." He smiled, but somehow it looked different. It wasn't the radiant grin that he was famous for; it almost seemed forced. But before Yuna could properly analyze it, he had already turned away from her.

"I'll call a cab for you."

Tidus stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a piercing whistle, attracting the attention of a driver just dropping off a client close by.

"Thank you," Yuna said quietly as Tidus opened the door for her. She stepped into the cab, but hesitated. Tidus was looking down at her, his hand on the door. Both looked like they were about to speak when-

"Tidus?" Dona's hand crept up onto Tidus' shoulder. "I was worried, I didn't know where you ran off to," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"Sorry, babe."

Yuna slid the rest of the way into the car and pulled the door shut and out of Tidus' grasp. She told the driver her destination and as the taxi pulled away, she turned to give both Tidus and Dona a cool smile, but she found they had already turned away.

A/N-I know you guys probably all think I'm obsessed with French, but I swear that's not the case, I don't even take that language anymore.


	5. Losing It

Author's note: Wow, it's been a while. I apologize for such a long delay in posting this, I guess life sort of got in the way. But no more! I have a slew of new ideas for this story and I hope to see it through till the end, that is assuming I still have some reader's left ;) If you read it, please review, I thrive on constructive criticism and I want to know what you think. It helps you guys, the readers, as much as it does me. Thanks in advance and enjoy.

**Losing It**

Yuna drummed her fingers idly against her desk, she could see her teacher's mouth moving, but to her all she could hear was an inner monologue that hadn't stopped since the night she ran into Tidus and Dona. Oh, and how could she forget, the night that Squall had saved her from being potentially raped and beaten, not that she would ever admit it out loud. That along with her father's warning against Tidus had completely shaken her to her core. When she had returned home that night her father was nowhere in sight and she hadn't bothered looking too hard for him. She was embarrassed that she had acted so childish and how easily she had let her emotions take control.

_I'm just a typical woman_, she thought wryly.

The loud tone that signaled the end of class forced her out of her reverie and she grabbed her bag. It was her last class for the day and she couldn't be more relieved. She had managed the entire day without encountering Tidus, Dona,or Squall. Yuna took whatever small victories she could get at the moment.

_Okay, just get out of the building. That's the objective and it's nearly accomplished. I have all my books, all my assignments, everything is in order. Just focus, Yuna. _

Yuna was in the parking lot when she opened her bag to make sure she actually _did_ have all her books. She kept up her pace (verging on what could be considered exercise since she was walking so fast) as she riffled through her bookbag, searching for her keys.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Yuna stopped three feet short of her car as she put her full attention to finding the one thing preventing her escape. She crouched down on the pavement and started pulling everything out of her bag, but to no avail. "Wow, that's just…perfect." Yuna's shoulders slumped as she stood and turned back her high school.

_Well, everyone's probably left by now anyway_, she thought as she started back towards her locker, the only place she could think to have left her keys.

The hallways weren't as empty as she would've liked, but Yuna thought of it as beneficial. It would be easier to hide this way. Yuna made it undetected (as if people were hunting her or something) to her locker and hastily started entering her combination. She yanked her locker open to find it empty save a couple books and folders. She sighed angrily and slammed the door shut in frustration.

"Tidus!" Yuna nearly jumped out of her skin. The boy had appeared out of nowhere behind her locker door.

He greeted her with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No," Yuna shook her head, taking in a deep breath. "It's fine. What's up?"

Tidus shrugged and leaned against the lockers. "I just saw you walking and thought I'd say hello. I have practice in an hour so I have some time to kill."

His comment rubbed her the wrong way, he made it seem like he was doing her some kind of favor by wasting his time with her. _Oh well_.

"Well…," Yuna fidgeted with the padlock attached to her locker. "You can help me find my keys." She said, more as a question than a statement.

She watched as Tidus' blasé expression morphed into concern. "You lost your keys?"

Yuna shrugged. "Yeah, it's not a big deal really."

Tidus shook his head. "Do you have a spare at home?"

"Well, yeah I suppose. I don't know how much good that'll do me though, they're at ho-"

Tidus held up his hand to cut her off. "I'll drive you to your house so you can get the keys and then take you back here to your car."

Yuna's opened her mouth to protest. "Tidus-no you don't have to do that, I'll make you late for practice and-"

"Yuna, Yuna, I insist." Tidus pushed himself off the locker he was leaning against and put a hand behind her back as he started walking outside. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I just left you here?"

Yuna smiled, but couldn't help but feel a little skeptical. She had seen him with another woman just a couple nights ago and now he was selflessly driving her to and from her house. She wanted to know what he was up to.

00000000000000000000000

Yuna ran into her house while Tidus sat in her driveway. The ride hadn't been unpleasant, but nothing more than pleasantries were exchanged. She had yet to bring up anything about Dona, not that she was particularly keen on the subject. The idea of him declaring his undying love for her and that she had interpreted his kind gesture as more than that was wasn't appealing.

She yanked open drawers until she found what she was looking for; a single key attached to a cute, miniature monster that appeared so often in children's books. The thing was called Sin, if she remembered correctly. Grinning, she jogged back outside, but only to find that Tidus wasn't in his car.

She slowed her gait and put her hands on her hips, searching her surroundings.

"Where could that boy be?" she asked herself. Well, the answer was a lot of places. Their house sat on thirty acres, full of varying trees, gardens, and even a hedge maze. But she needn't search for long.

"Hey, Yuna! Over here!"

Yuna turned towards Tidus' voice and found him sitting in their gazebo. What he was doing there she couldn't tell. She walked over to him, perplexed.

"What are you doing?" Yuna climbed the three stairs that led into gazebo where Tidus was standing.

"This is really cool," he stated plainly, his hands on his hips, observing the wood and architecture of the roof.

"Our gazebo? You think it's cool?" Yuna said slowly, trying to figure out if he was just kidding.

"Yeah, I mean aren't you out here all the time?" Tidus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Not particularly, no," Yuna placed a hand on the side of the structure. It was set in the middle of a small garden, the smallest in their yard, actually; it really wasn't anything spectacular.

"Seriously?" Tidus asked, looking highly surprised. "It just seems like this would be a really great place to think."

Yuna shrugged. "You should see the rest of our yard. There's a lot more exciting places than this."

Tidus grinned, "Show me."

Yuna thought for a moment, she wasn't quite in the mood for giving a tour of her yard, and if Braska were to come home early and found them together it wouldn't be a pretty situation. "Don't you have blitzball practice soon?" She asked, hoping to avoid showing him around.

Tidus frowned, "Yeah, you're right. We need to get you back to your car anyway. Rain check though?"

Yuna sighed with relief. "Absolutely." She turned and started towards his car, her hands fiddling with her keychain.

00000000000000000000000

Tidus was silent as they rode back to get her car. It was the uncomfortable kind too, and it was making Yuna anxious. She was still playing with her keychain when she finally looked up to see where they were. Or more accurately, where they weren't.

"Hey, this isn't the way to school!" Yuna peered out the window to see that they were in fact heading the _opposite_ way.

Tidus smiled, "I know."

"What's going on Tidus?" Yuna demanded, trying to keep her voice level.

"Relax, it's a surprise," Tidus flashed her a grin before turning onto a street she recognized.

"Are you taking me to your practice?" She asked in shock.

This was getting absurd. As much as she wanted to spend time with him, being forcibly taken to watch him splash around in some water wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Not exactly. I lied, I don't have practice. But we are going to the stadium." Tidus smiled, looking pleased with himself. "Oh, and here," He reached over to her side of the car and opened the glove compartment. "These are yours, I believe."

Sitting inside were the keys she had lost, next to a note in handwriting she recognized.

She pulled the paper out and read:

_Tidus, _

_These should help. Good luck with everything and let me know how it goes!_

_Rikku_


End file.
